wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tony
Tony is a character based on Tony Stark (Iron Man) for a contest. By Sparrow. "No, he's the boss. I just pay for everything. Design everything. Make everyone look cooler." -Tony Appearance Tony is an adult male SkyWing. He is small for his age. His scales are red, and his underscales are a lighter shade of red. The scales just under his back spikes and over his eyes are gold, as well as his horns. The thin line of scales above his underscales are gold too. Tony's large wings are red and fade to gold at the tips. On his chest is a glowing white circle that keeps him alive. Tony has medium sized shoulders. His body is average proportioned for a SkyWing, other than that he is short. Tony often wears sunglasses, and when he's being Iron Man he wears goggles to cover his eyes, the goggles glow white. Personality Tony is very egotistical. He thinks he's doing everything right, and when he has a decision made he sticks with it. He's very smart, and knows tons about engineering and electronics. He's charismatic, and is good at making people like him, as well as accidentally making people hate him. Tony doesn't usually trust people very fast, he's always cautious, but that leads to him not having many close relationships. He used to be more carefree before he became Iron Man. When he became Iron Man he became more serious and caring to people he was close with, but he still stayed charismatic. Tony had a rough go in his adult life, and became known for partying, being an alcoholic, and being a playboy. Tony really likes to work on projects until he's done them, often staying up all not and drinking to stay awake. History Tony was an only child, making him the only heir to his father's company Stark Industries. When his father died he inherited it. Tony made weapons and sold them to other dragons. Stark Industries made him very rich. Tony had a bad relationship with his father, and when he died he was very sad because his father never once said he loved him. One year when he was in the Sand Kingdom he got kidnapped and was forced to make weapons for someone, but instead he made an Iron Man suit that helped him escape. When he was done with all that he continued to be Iron Man and went on many adventures with his other superhero friends. Tony also fell in love with a SkyWing dragon named Pepper. She helped him stop working as much as he did. Relationships '''His father: '''Tony loved his father, but his father ignored him and worked a lot, and when he died he had never said he loved him. '''His mother: '''Tony’s mother was good to him, and she took care of him. She was also often ignored by his father. '''Pepper: '''Pepper is Tony’s girlfriend, and he loved her a lot. She helps him with stuff, and is very smart and kind. '''The other Avengers: '''Tony works with the other Avengers, and with some of them he’s very close with. Others he doesn’t get along with as well. But overall they‘re all friends, and only fight a little bit. Abilities Tony has many abilities. His Iron Man suit gives him the power to fly higher and faster, and he can fly into space for a little while. He also can blast dragons with the hand piece of his suit. Without his suit he’s very smart. He can build robots and fancy superhero costumes. Weaknesses Tony has quite a few weaknesses, since without the suit he’s just a dragon. He can get sick and once his heart thing that keeps him alive almost killed him.Category:Content (Sparrow the Skywing) Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:SkyWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Males Category:Occupation (Other)